mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Błędy w animacji
Ten artykuł zawiera spis wszelkich błędów w animacji, które pojawiły się w serialu My Little Pony Przyjaźń to magia. Odcinki 'Sezon pierwszy' 'Przyjaźń to magia - Część 1' *Pierwsza książka jaką wyciąga Twilight w bibliotece jest do góry nogami. *Twilight idzie przez Ponyville, i przed kadrem przesuwa się BigMac. Spójrzcie na jego znaczek. *Gdy Applejack podaje Twilight zielone jabłko, gdy Twilight je wypluwa fragmęty jabłka są czerwone. *Podczas poznawania Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle przez chwilę nie ma znaczka. *Gdy Twilie jest u Rarity w skład jej stroju wchodzi bransoletka. Jednak, gdy jednorożec wybiega z butiku, nie ma jej i kryształ leży na nodze Twilight. *Gdy Rarity zakłada strój Twilight, przez jedną klatkę Twilight nie ma źrenicy prawego oka... *...a gdy zaciska powieki, ma dwie pary oczu! 640px-S01e01 15m13s twilight missing cutie mark.png|Brak znaczka. bez tytułu.PNG|Do góry nogami. Zielone_jabłko.PNG|Zielone jabłko. screen_0_003.jpg|I zaraz czerwone. screen_0_002.jpg|Błyszczący znaczek Big Macintosha screen_0_004.jpg screen_0_005.jpg|Podczas ucieczki bransoletka Twilight znikła, a jej kryształ najeżdża na kopyto. dwie pary oczu.png|Dwie pary powiek białe oczka.png|Brak jednej źrenicy 'Przyjaźń to magia - Część 2' *Gdy kucyki razem z Twilight wchodzą do lasu Everfree, Rainbow Dash nie ma ogona. *Podczas sceny ze smokiem morskim Rainbow dwa razy znikają żółty i zielony kolor z ogona. *Gdy Mane 6 wchodzą do zamku, widocznych jest 6 elemetów harmonii. *Kiedy główne bohaterki czekają w napięciu na odpowiedź Luny, Pinkie Pie nie ma ucha. *Luna przytula się z Celestią, ale Celestia... nie ma... ogona. *Gdy Twilight rozmawia z Celestią pod koniec odcinka, ogon księżniczki jest na znaczku. screen_0_001.jpg|Ogon księżniczki Celestii screen_0_006.jpg|Rainbow Dash zgubiła ogon screen_0_007.jpg|Brak dwóch kolorów w ogonie Rainbow screen_0_008.jpg|I tu również... screen_0_010.jpg|6 Elementów Harmonii screen_0_011.jpg|Pinkie Pie nie ma ucha screen_0_012.jpg|Siostro... chyba coś się stało z twoim ogonem, wiesz? 'Biletomistrzyni' *07.06''' - Rarity wchodząc do ogrodu nie ma na sobie sukienki, lecz gdy w jej stronę odwracają się goście ma ją na sobie *3.44 Brak znaczka Rainbow Dash na jednym boku *15:58 - Twilight wchodzi do biblioteki a tam Fluttershy sprząta. Jednak gdyby obejrzeć to nagranie wzwonionym tempie, można zobaczyć, że pegazica macha skrzydłami nie równo. *16:35 - Pinkie porywa Twilie i z kucykami ją podrzuca. Gdy Twilight jest w powietrzu kucyki się zmieniają *18:28 - Fluttershy ma jedno pióro niebieskie. *19:00 - Pinkie Pie nie ma rzęs na górnej powiece jednego oka. *21:00 - Twilight i Rarity mogą unosić przedmioty w powietrzu ale nie wiadomo dlaczego robi to także Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy i Applejack﻿ screen_0_015.jpg|Niebieskie piórko Fluttershy screen_0_013.jpg|Przyjrzyj się tym 4 kucykom na początku... screen_0_014.jpg|A teraz są inne! Choć minęło kilka sekund! screen_0_017.jpg|Brak rzęs. Sezon na jabłka *19:24 - Applejack zrzuca czerwone jabłka do koszyka. Pochwili są one również zielone. Za chwilę znów czerwone, a gdy klacz miała zawroty głowy, w koszu znów były czerwone i zielone jabłka. Sposób na gryfa *2:32 - Rainbow Dash skrada się zza chmurki, jednak.... ma jakby... ucięty kawałek ogona. *Gdy Rainbow leży na plaży, a za nią jest Pinkie w wodzie, pegazica nie ma skrzydeł i znaczka. *7:47 Brak znaczka Rainbow Dash na jednym boku screen_0_016.jpg|Dashie nie ma skrzydeł i znaczka. 58460609.png|Rainbow ma przycięty ogon Chwalipięta Wyjście smoka Dziewczyński wieczór *12.33 - Łuna od rogu Rarity jest różowa, a powinna być niebieska. Końska plotka Rój stulecia Pożegnanie Zimy Znaczkowa Liga Jesienna przyjaźń *Gdy Applejack gra z Rainbow Dash w podkowy, kolory tych leżących już na piasku zostały zmienione. *Gdy Rainbow Dash biegnie między beczkami, przez chwilę ma skrzydła na szyji!!! *Rainbow i Applejack podczas biegu znikają numerki lub znaczki (nawet w przeciągu kilku sekund). *Gdy Applejack się przewraca w tle widzimy Rainbow, ale nie ma ona skrzydeł i numerka. *13:54 - Rainbow Dash przewraca się a w tle widzimy... drugą Rainbow Dash?! *Rainbow biegnie przez las obok Applejack w końcowej scenie. Tam również nie ma skrzydeł. Jesienna przyjaźń.2.jpg|Rainbow zapomniałaś skrzydeł... i numerka -,- Jesienna przyjaźń.1.jpg|dwie Rainbow Dash???!!! screen_0_018.jpg|Dziwnie ukształtowanie Rainbow Sukces spod igły *'''Na widowni siedza takie same kucyki! 'Różowa intuicja' 'Ponaddźwiękowe Bum' *Już w pierwszych sekundach odcinka (około 2 lub 3 sek), kiedy Rainbow Dash daje Fluttershy przemowę o dopingowaniu, jej tylna lewa noga wygląda bardzo nieskładnie oraz widnieje na niej jej znaczek. *Kiedy Fluttershy mówi, że nawet jej głośne dopingowanie nie pomoże Rainbow w wykonaniu sztuczki, jej szyja znika (około 4:48). *Parę sekund potem, na zadzie Fluttershy pojawia się drugi znaczek. *W koło 5:10 minucie, przednia noga Rarity układa się tak, jakby była złamana. *W fabryce pogody, Twilight i Applejack mają na głowie białe kaski, kilka sekund potem Twilight nie ma na głowie nic, a AJ z powrotem kowbojski kapelusz, a na kolejne kilka sekund Twilight znów ma biały kask (około 12:32 minuta). *Kiedy Rainbow podmieniała numerki przed pokazem, karteczkę z nr. 5 miały dwa pegazy - Cloud Kicker oraz Time Turner (14:12). *W minucie 16:19 Rainbow ma numerki na obu bokach, jednak za chwilę już tylko na lewym. *W 18:05, Rainbow z powrotem ma numerek na prawym boku, potem na żadnym, a po chwili na obu. *W około 18:15, na lewym boku Fluttershy nie ma znaczka. *W około 18:20 Rainbow ma numerek na dwóch bokach, w 18:22 na lewym, w 18:24 na obu, w 18:25 na lewym, w 18:30 na obu, kilka sekund później na prawym, potem znów na lewym, potem na prawym... *W przebieralni, przed zawodami, Derpy jest zawodniczką o numerze 15, za chwilę jednak widzimy ją jako gościa na trybunach. *W 18:20 znikają skrzydła Fluttershy. *W 20:36, kiedy Celestia pyta się Twilight czy czegoś się nauczyła, za jej skrzydłami widzimy Lyrę - jednorożca. *Po tym jak Księżniczka gratuluje Rarity nowego odkrycia na temat przyjaźni, na chmurach nie siedzą żadne pegazy, ale kilka sekund później, gdy pojawia się Rainbow - pegazy są z powrotem. Bład.1.jpg|Lyra, jednorożec który lata bez skrzydeł! FANMADE_Number_Error.jpg|Znikające numerki Applejack,_Pinkie_Pie,_Fluttershy_and_Twilight_watching_the_Sonic_Rainboom_S01E16.png|Brak znaczka Fluttershy na jednym boku oraz brak skrzydeł 'Mistrzyni spojrzenia' Scootaloo urywa sobie pelerynę o płot za chwilę znów ma całą a za chwilę znów urwaną 'Konkurs talentów' *W minucie 06:33 i 07:17 Scootaloo i Sweetie Belle mają taki sam kolor oczu, co Apple Bloom. *Kucyki, które są na widowni powtarzają się i nie posiadają uroczych znaczków. *Lyra nie ma rogu Blad112.jpg|Powtarzające się kucyki. 'Kucyki i psy' 'W zielonym ci nie do twarzy' 'Impas' 'Ptaszek na uwięzi' 'Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi' *Na początku odcinka, kiedy Znaczkowa Liga przygotowuje się do zjazdu po linie, najpierw lina Scootaloo jest zamocowana pierwsza, a Sweetie ostatnia. 2 sekundy później, to Sweetie jest pierwsza, a Scoot ostatnia, a za chwilę znów jest na odwrót. *W kilku momentach w czasie trwania odcinka, paski od kasków Znaczkowej Ligi znikają i pojawiają się. *W około 6:07 minucie, kiedy Liga rozmawia z Fluttershy, przez dziurkę w kasku Apple Bloom widzimy las, a powinniśmy widzieć fragment jej grzywy. *Z kolei w 6:10, róg Sweetie Belle wystaje z kasku, a nie powinien, ponieważ nie ma w nim wyznaczonej do tego dziury. *Zaraz na początku retrospekcji Fluttershy, kiedy próbuje ona wzbić się w powietrze, jej skrzydła mają odmienny kolor żółci niż sierść. *Kiedy mała Fluttershy zjeżdża w dół chmury, jej skrzydła znikają. *W 6:49, języki dwóch kucyków naśmiewających się z Fluttershy, są niebieskie. *W czasie retrospekcji Twilight, na egzaminie, jeden z ogierów ma czarną grzywę, jednak parę sekund później - blond. *Kiedy Twilight próbowała doprowadzić do wyklucia jajka, naklejka na wózku z jajem była pokolorowana, a w następnej scenie, już nie. *Spike mówi Fluttershy w odcinku pierwszym, że wykluł się z fioletowo-zielonego jajka, ale w tym odcinku jego jajko było w dwóch odcieniach fioletu. *Kiedy mała Pinkie pokazuje rodzinie swoje pierwsze przyjęcie, jej znaczek jest już na jej boku, jednak za chwilę znika i pojawia się znów, w momencie kiedy miał się pojawić. *W retrospekcji Rainbow Dash, widzimy Berry Pinch, jako pegaza, która siedzi na chmurze. kilka sekund później, siedzi na innej chmurze, ale już bez skrzydeł. *Sekundę przed tym, jak mała Rainbow miała wykonać swoje pierwsze ponaddźwiękowe bum, nagle została przedstawiona jako dorosła klacz, z numerkiem na boku, takim samym jak w odcinku "Ponaddźwiękowe Bum". *W 20:55 minucie, kiedy Liga się przytula, skrzydła Scootaloo znikają. *W trakcie wykonywania przez małą Dashie ponaddźwiękowego bum, dosłownie na sekundę widać jej znaczek, którego w tej chwili nie powinno tam być. Z kronik znaczkowej ligi.3.jpg Z kronik znaczkowej ligi.2.jpg|Skąd ziemski kucyk na chmurze? Blue_toungs.JPG|Niebieskie języki Pinkie_Pie_Cutie_Mark_.png|Pinkie ze znaczkiem 'Sowa mądra głowa' 'Samotna imprezka' 'Niezapomniany wieczór' *Pod koniec piosenki "At the gala" widać 6 głównych bohaterek i kucyki w tle. Jednak te kucyki się powtarzają.... *Kiedy Soarin' kupuje ciasto u Applejack ta prezentując towar i podczas swojej radości ze sprzedaży nie ma butów. *Pod koniec piosenki "At the gala" kucykom znikają buty. thumb|left|398px 'Sezon drugi' 'Powrót do Harmonii, Część 1' * 7:21 - Celestia stoi przodem do nas, to ogon jej nie faluje i nie ma skrzydeł. *8:09 na witrażu nie ma "bańki" Twilight Sparkle. Później pojawia się, a następnie znów znika. *W wizji Applejack, Twilight ma róg, jednak inne przyjaciółki nie odzyskały swych rogów i skrzydeł, jednak gdy odwraca głowę, znowu nie ma rogu. *Discord zahipnotyzował Applejack, znika sad, a w tle otwiera się przejście w labiryncie, i widzimy przebiegającą Twilight, która ma róg. A gdy już wraca, z powrotem go nie ma. *Twilight spotyka zaczarowaną Fluttershy, ma ona 4 motylki jako znaczek. screen_0_020.jpg|Scotalo-ong legs screen_0_021.jpg|Gdzie jest bańka Twilight? Powrót do Harmoni cz.1 .1c.jpg|Róg Twilight. 'Powrót do Harmonii, Część 2' *Twilight Sparkle po stratowaniu przez króliki ma znaczek na kolanie. *10:23 - Flutteshy nie ma ogona. *Gdy Rarity wypycha "Toma" z butiku, przez chwilę nie ma rogu. *Gdy szare kucyki odnajdują Klejnoty Harmonii to Pinkie Pie ma naszyjnik Fluttershy ale Fluttershy też go ma *17:55 - Jak lina może tak szybko zniknąć z Rainbow Dash. *20:43 - Oczy Rarity!!! screen_0_025.jpg|Rarity eyes!!! screen_0_024.jpg|Whats the cutie mark? screen_0_026.jpg|Brak ogona Fluttershy. 'Luna Odmieniona' *Luna zdenerwowała się na mieszkańców Ponyville, którzy się jej przestraszyli. Gdy zaczęła się wznosić, a w tle pojawiły się czarne chmury, można zobaczyć poza jej grzywą, kawałek tej jaśniejszej z pierwszego sezonu. thumb|left|301px|Grzywa Luny z pierwszego sezonu, razem z tą z drugiego. 'Siostrzany Sojusz' 'Znaczkowa Ospa' 'Konkurs pupili' 'Tajemnicza Wybawicielka' *Tajemnicza Wybawicielka ratuje Rainbow Dash przed utonięciem i naprawia most. W scenie, gdy Rainbow stoi na pniu, a w tle lecą kamienie, nie ma koloru zielonego w ogonie. thumb|left|228px|Brak zielonego koloru w ogonie. 'Gwiazda salonów' 'Tajemnica Nadmiaru' 'Wigilia Serdeczności' *kucyki które siedzą na widowni, występują także w przedstawieniu! 'Dzień uznania dla rodziny' *11:23 - Cheerilee ma﻿ inny znaczek, a w 12:13 ma już swój normalny﻿ znaczek. 'Bobasy Cake' 'Ostatnia Gonitwa' 'Super Szybki Wyciskacz Soku 6000' *Gdy Cheerilee podchodziła miała rożowe oczy chociaż normalnie ma zielone. 'Czytaj i płacz' *W 9.05 sekundzie Fluttershy nie ma ogona 'Dzień Serc i Podków' 'Przyjaciel w Potrzebie' 'Lekcja Stanowczości' *Kiedy Fluttershy wchodzi do cukrowej kawiarenki widzimy Berry Punch w rogu ekranu, a w cukrowej kawiarence owy kucyk stoi na początku kolejki. 'Pora na Czas' 'Poszukiwacze Smoków' 'Huraganowa Fluttershy' *Gdy wszystkie pegazy wystartowały, widać kilka par tych samych pegazów. The_ponies_about_to_attempt_to_lift_the_water_to_Cloudsdale.png|Kilka par tych samych kucyków. 'Sekrety Ponyville' 'Zagadka w Ekspresie Przyjaźni' *Kilka razy widać, żę Rarity ma rzęsy, choć na końcu Twilight mówi, że ich nie ma. 'Ślub w Canterlocie' *Twilight i prawdziwa Cadance są uwięzione w podziemiach. Po skończeniu piosenki "This Day Aria" widzimy scenę w sali, gdzie odbywa się ślub, po lewej stronie widzimy normalną Lyrę i Minuette, a dosłownie 20 sekund później w podziemiach są w strojach druhen, i zagradzają bohaterkom drogę do zamku. Ślub_w_Canterlocie_.1.jpg|Lyra i Minuette na uroczystości zaślubin... Ślub_w_Canterlocie_.2.jpg|...a chwilę później już w podziemiach. 'Sezon 3' The Crystal Empire Part 1 *W 18:56 Shining Armor ma normalny róg *Gdy piosenka [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/The_Ballad_of_the_Crystal_Empire The Ballad of The Crystal Empire ]się kończy, Twilight'' lewituje książkę to nie ma iskier na rogu, ale są one na książce, lecz po chwili książka nie ma iskier, a róg ma. *W 0:08 straznik ma błękitne oczy lecz już w 0:14 ma żółte 'Too many pinkie pies *Rainbow leży na leżaku, ale nie ma skrzydeł. One Bad Apple *W 17:18 Scootaloo nie ma skrzydeł. Sleepless in Ponyville *Gdy Scootaloo odchyla się od wozu, by zebrać drewno, przez chwilkę nie ma skrzydeł. *Gdy Rainbow Dash leży na pniu nie ma skrzydeł. Scootaloo.png|Bezskrzydła Scootaloo Wonderbolt Academy *18:12 - Pinkie Pie nie ma znaczka. Apple Family Reunion''' *Na zdjęciu rodzinnym, dwa źrebiątka, które przez cały odcinek były kucykami ziemnymi, zamieniły się w jednorożce. *19:10 - Babs Seed ma oczy w kolorze gumiguty, czyli w kolorze oczu Apple Bloom *Na początku piosenki "Raise this barn", gdy ukazana jest rodzina Apple jest tam Bon Bon, Cloudchaser, Carrot Top, Pan Greenhooves, Shoeshine, Lucky, Cherry Berry, Lemon Hearts z trochę inną grzywą i ogonem, oraz Dizzy Twister jako kucyk ziemny. *W tym samym momencie, co błąd powyżej kilka dorosłych kucyków nie ma znaczków. Dodatkowo Dizzy Twister znikły skrzydła. The_Apple_Family_together_S3E08.png|Czwarte źrebię od brzegu i trzecie od środka mają rogi. S03E09_0214.jpg|Babs Seed ma inny kolor oczu. Rodzinapple.jpg|Bon Bon, Cloudchaser oraz Carrot Top i inni w rodzinie Apple. Kategoria:Serial